Many prevalent network systems, i.e., Ethernet, etc., require the use of a common modular plug. The modular plug includes opposing first and second ends. The first end is terminated with a cable. The second end is connected to a modular connector, thus forming a modular connection interface. The modular plug connects to a modular jack. The existing manner in which the modular plug is connected to the jack is through the use of a snap latching system, which is illustrated in FIG. 38. The user is required to push down on the latch to disengage the modular plug from the jack. When there are a number of modular plugs in close proximity (e.g., in a patch panel), each of the modular plugs are located next to each other and it is difficult for the user to reach the latch and disengage a specific modular plug.